Dragon Age 2 Legends     Anders
by L3g3nds
Summary: Begin your Destiny with your companion Anders.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One A Grey Warden's Love

Legend: So you have become the Champion of Kirkwall, and have sided with the mages in their never ending quest of have become the Hero of the land revered by everyone and hated by many. You have won the heart of a mage and a grey warden, who will be by your side until the day you die. However, Hawke your destiny still awaits you, and the fate of the world now lays in your hand. Will you grasp it or will you simply stay hidden out of reach.

Phase One: My Love

You eyes slowly open as you feel the familiar warmth of Ander's body holding you, you try to squezze out of his arms gently trying not to wake him. You manage to get yourself free,however, Ander's wakes up and grab's you back to his chest.

"Waking up to your beautiful face everyday, is everything I could ever want." he says as he presses you closer.  
>"I would never have thought this to be possible."<p>

"Anders." you say truthfully from the heart. "I love you."

He smile as he turn's around and get's on top of you kissing you neck. Suddenly, a white cat jumped up in bed and rubbed itself against Anders.

"Ha!" you laugh. "I think Lord Fluffykins want's some love to." You laugh out loud at his ridiculous name. Typical Anders. He get's off you and picks up the cat and start to snuggle it. You crawl out of bed and flinch at the coldness of the damp one room house. You pick up your clothes and put them on, seeing you and Ander's had more time all you did was make love and patrol. You started to remember how hard the journey back to Lothering had been for the both of you. You could still feel that swaying ship, and how you had to hide in a cramped closet to stay unseen. You returned to Lothering and found an abandoned house which you took refuge at. The Town of Lothering was no more, however, the survivors had started to rebuild, as they stayed in the Lothering camp.  
>You wonder to yourself how everyone else was doing in Kirkwall, you wondered if Varric was up to his same old tricks and telling stories of his friend who became Champion. You wondered about Fenris who didn't understand why you sided with the mages, and everyone eles who was important. You snap back into reality as you begin to walk out.<p>

"I'm going on my daily patrol." you say plainly, you had done this many times already seeing it has been a year since eveything transpired. You patrolled the day and Ander's patrolled night.

"I will come." he says as he puts the cat down. "Everywhere you go I want to be by your side, your my heart and my soul. You stole this poor condemed mage's heart."

Phase Two: A Quest for Hawke

You and Ander's approach the Lothering Camp a few miles back from your home, you look around at this hell hole you two live by. Many people have taken ill and stopped trying to rebuild the city. Children we're going hungry and began stealing money from any unlucky adventurer. As you enter someone runs up to you.

"Please madame!" she cries out. "Please you have to help me!"

"What makes you think I can help you?" you ask a little worried she found out who you are.

"You two are the healthiest looking people here!" she exclaimed. "Please you must help the people here."

Ander's walks in front of you.

"I'm sorry but there is nothing we can do." he says.

"Anders!" you say out of habit. You always had an urge for helping people in time of need. "We should help her!"

He looks at you with a questioning look but does not argue with you.

"Fine." he said defeated. "But when we get back you owe me, you have to finish what we started before Lord Fluffykins interupts again." he gave you a devilish smile.

"Lord Fluffykins?" the refugee asks.

"Anders." you say smiling. "This is no time to be a pervert. Anyways we well help you, I'm sorry I didn't catch your name?

"Oh I am so sorry how rude of me." she says. "My name is Rose I am a healer, I am very skilled at brewing potions. And you see I know what can cure these people of their ailments. You see there is an ingredient I need an ingredient by the name of 'Life Root' and it is located into the Wilds."

"The Wilds!" you respond. "Dammit!"

"Yes I would go myself but it is too dangerous." she says hanging her head. "And we need someone healthy to obtain it seeing it is raveged with wolves. Please you have to help! The 'Life Root is located at the far western area of the woods. It is underneath the 'Giant Oak Tree'. You can't miss it just follow the path. Please I beg you madame!"

"We'll go there now." you say turning to head towards the Wilds.

End

What will Hawke incounter in Phase Three as Hawke enters the Wilds, well it lead to disaster or destiny? 


	2. continued

Chapter One A Grey Warden's Love

Phase 3: Into the Wilds

As you enter the dreaded Wilds, Ander's grabs you and pushes you up against a tree.

"Anders I-" you where cut off.

"Shhh." he says in a whipser. "I hear something."

And he was right as soon as he said that a pack of wolves surrounded us.

"We need to make sure no one can see us fight." he says. "If someone was to watch us fight they would discover we are no ordinary refugees." He turned and faced the wolves with a swing of his staff he used an ice spell to freeze all the surrounding wolves taking care of them. You approached a wolf and took it's pelt to either sell or use as a blanket.  
>You continued down the path Meredith had shown you, yet you where sure by now you could find the oak tree that contained the 'Life Root'. You were ambushed by another pack of wolves and this time you took care of them with a swing of your (blade, magic, or double blades.)<p>

"Good shot." Anders respnds.

You finally reach the spot and look at wonder at the tree that seemed to extend to the heavens themselves. You could see massive roots that formed an underground passage, so you and Anders went inside as he lit the way through. You found the root buried under neath one of the tree's main roots, and tugged at it. You got it loose as you examined it to be sure it was correct. It was pure white and smelt of flowers, you turned to show Ander's.

"Yes." he says. "That's definently it, I know a 'Life Root' when I see it."

You sighed in relief your quest was finished. You began to head back but before you came to close to the camp you noticed a Templar talking with a refugee. You froze in your place.

"Dammit!" you think to yourself. "Have they found us already!"

"Quick!" Anders whispers. " Let's hide within these tree's and as soon as he gets close enough we can ambush him."

So Ander's performed a nature spell and you two became part of the tree unseen from the world. You watched the Templar talking to the refugee as he pointed towards the barren part of the Wilds. The Templar looked towards your direction and headed into his death.

"He's close." you thought to yourself as you began to prepare to leap.

The Templar looked around confused until...

"You can come out now!" He says staring at the tree you and Ander's were hidden amongst. You two detach yourselves from the tree and face the Templar.

"Your wrong to mess with us." you say angrily.

"Please just hear me out!" he begged as you approache him cautiously ready to attack.

"Fine speak your mind, quickly." you say.

"I was there in Kirkwall." he continued. "When you stood up against Knight Commander Meredith, and you saved the mages. Becuase of the Knight Commander's hatred she found out my wife who wis an apostate, as well as my only son where hiding under her noise and she executed my son and took my wife to the Gallows. But you... you saved her,  
>and me and my wife escaped to Ferelden for a better life."<p>

"I am sorry about your son." you say sadly. "But why have you come in search for Anders and I? How where you able to find us so easily?"

"I stumbled upon this camp by accident." he responded. "I had seen you two enter the Wilds, and I knew it was you,  
>how could I ever forget the face of the Champion."<p>

"Please." you respond hesitant. "That title is nothing to me any longer. I have given up everything, and want no part of any problems dealing with the Chantry or Circles. So tell me why have you come to seek me out?"

"Clearly not to thank us." Anders says.

The Templar turned around and hung his head down.

"The Circle of Magi, here in Ferelden... Has called for the Right of Annulement and my wife Lori is still within those accursed walls." he said sadly clenching his fists. "I thought if I found the Champion who stood up for the mages and would not let such horrible deeds go unpunished. I thought perhaps you would join me to help those poor mages escape their deaths."

"The Right of Annulment!" Anders yells angrily as the familiar sparks of Justice began to seep out.

"Anders." you say clamly as you place your hand on his shoulder which snapped him back to normal.

"I'm sorry." he says. "It seems Justice agree's with this Templar...but what should we do Love? I cannot sit by and have the deaths of so many mages over my head...but we cannot be discovered. I remeber that day you could have easily killed me for the death of the Revered Mother, but you spared my life...and I made a vow I would always stand by your decisions. It's up to you Hawke,what should we do? Whatever the decision might be I will follow you, until the end of time."

Phase 4: Decisions

You stared at the Templar usure what to do, you feared what would happen to Anders if he was placed back to the Circle which he escapped as a child. You remembered all those terrible things that happened to those poor mages in the circle. Torture, Rape, everything wrong with the corrupt souls of the Templars lead to those poor mages to turn to the most feared form of magic. Blood Magic. Would helping those mages be the right thing to do? Of course it would be but in doing so meant exposing your identities and forcing Anders to return to a horror past his life. Justice would certainly not let this go forth any longer...but you had to try it was the right thing to do.

"Okay." you sigh as you see the Templars face light up. "I'll do it."

"Oh!" he squeeled delighted. "Thank you, thank you! You have no idea how much this means to me I will swear my life to you, it is now yours and I will follow you as your humble servant."

"I appreciated it." you say. "But let's just worry about the Circle."

Anders turns to you with an unsure expression on his face.

"I stand by your decision." he says. "And I won't lie I'm happy you decided to help, but we cannot run any longer and surely Justice will come out."

You walk up to Anders as he pulls you into his arms.

"Thank you." he says. "I am truly prevliged to have your love, and your honor. The lives of the mages we save will surely be the right thing to do. I am so glad to have fallen for you."

What will happen next? Did Hawke make the right decision to help the Circle of Magi from the Right of Annulement or will it turn to be the wrong course of destiny? Will Anders unleash Justice's wrath or can you calm him before his life is consumed by the power of Vengeance.

Next Chapter The Circle of Magi 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two The Circle of Magi

Phase One: Beginning of a Journey

You could feel yourself slowly waking up as you could hear the early morning aproaching. You where raped up in a blanket shared by Anders warmth. You snuggled up close and buried your head into his warm chest. You could hear his heart beat and it was very calming to you seeing for the past week you have been traveling towards the Circle of Magi so close to your reach now. You have encountered many beasts of the wild and a few lingering Darkspawn. The Templar Eric had definently been pulling his weight and turned out to be a very strong companion.  
>You opened your eyes and saw Eric feeding the fire, so you decided to get up.<p>

"Morning." you say as you walk up to the fire.

"Good morning Champion." he says smiling.

"Please." you say. "Just call me _ Hawke, preferably Hawke seeing everyone calls me thath anyways."

"I'm sorry Champ-" he quickly says. "I mean Hawke."

You two talk quietly amongst yourselves about how he came to Lothering and what his plans where after you rescued the Mages.

"I'm surprised we're not to late." you say in a worried tone.

"The Right of Annulement won't occur for some time." he says. "I assure you we will make it, Hawke! Anyways we should get a move on wake up lover boy we really have no time to waist."

"I agree we should head out." you laugh at Eric mentioning Anders as 'Lover Boy'.

You walk over to Anders and nudge him slightly to wake up.

"No..." Anders mumbles slightly deep in his sleep. " Don't...kill."

"Anders!" you say a little louder. "Wake up!"

His eyes opened as he sat up and rubbed his forehead.

"I had a terrible dream..." he says in pain. "I don't remember it though."

"Then maybe it's not important." you say as you give him your hand to help him up.

"Your probably right..." he says taking your hand.

The three of you eat a quick breakfeast of cheese and bread which has always been easy to store, and head towards the Circle that layed over the horizon. You could feel the tension brewing between Eric and Anders as you approached.

"I haven't been in here in ages." Anders says looking at the Docks that lead to the Tower. "I swore I wouldn't return but here I am...I wonder how Lord Fluffykins is doing?"

"Anders this is no time to turn back." you say calmly to him. "Anyways I'm sure Lord Fluffykins will be alright you sure left him food for about a year."

"I guess your right." he sighs as he stares at the tower. "Shall we go in to the one place I despise most of all."

He grabs your hand as you three stand on a small boat crossing the Lake.

You finally arrived to the Circle which was heavily guarded by Templars, you felt nervous and wondered if this was a trick.

"Listen." Eric says. "We need to pretend you and Anders are apostate mages and that I am returning you to a nearby circle. Then once we are in we can close the dorrs and blockade them off and finish off the Templars."

"I am a (rogue, warrior mage)." you say. "How is this going to work? When there are so many Templars and so few of us?"

"A few mages know about what is going on." he continues. "And once we're in at night time we start are rebellion."

You approach several Templars guarding the door to the Tower.

"Whats your buisness here?" A Templar asks. "The Right of Annulement shall be passed soon, why have you come at a time like this fellow Templar? State your name!"

"My name is Eric Vertoni." he says. " I hail from Kirkwall, these mages I have we're powerful and wanted apostates from our Circle. However, you know given the certain circumstances there I have no choice but to send them off to a more stable Circle."

"Knight Eric Vertoni?" A woman Templar asks.

"Yes." Erice respnds.

"It's me Ariel!" she say happily. "It's okay guys I know this Templar we trained at the same Chantry, if he says he needs help we can trust him."

They all turn to Eric and hesitantly open the doors.

"We'll have good use of the pretty one." A Templar sneers at your direction.

Anders turns around and gives the Templar a death stare of pure hate, you could feel his anger pounding on you.

"Not now." you whisper calmly to Anders. "It's okay I can handle myself."

"Right this way." Ariel says as she heads inside.

Phase Two: An Old Friend

You and Anders were forced to change clothes and luckily you where protected under Eric who claimed that Kirkwall had a different ways of dealing with mages. No one suspected you or Anders or even questioned if you were a mage or not. All that was important was Anders had not blown the cover by unleashing Justice. But if there were any more perverted coversations about you, you knew Anders couldn't hold it much longer.

"Do you see how they look at you!" he whispers angrily in your room. " I swear I'll kill them all if they lay a single finger on you!"

"Anders." you say. "I appreciate your concern but you must calm down, we can't blow the cover now, night fall is approaching and-" you where cut off by a mage woman who walked in. She was fairly beautiful with long brown hair and bright green eyes. She approached Anders with a massive hug.

"Anders!" she says. " I thought everyone was lying to me who would have thought you would actually be here, I've missed you so much and all those times we spent together!"

Anders pushes her gently off of him.

"Grace it's so nice to see you too, it's been ages!" he says happily like a little kid in a candy shop.

Jelousy started to kick in.

"What!" you think to yourself. "All those times they spent together!"

"Oh!" Anders says turning to you. "I'd like you to meet my fiance."

She turns and faces you with a surprised look on her face.

"Well hello." she says. "I never thought of you to be the marrying type Anders. Such a shame. You must be Hawke I've heard about the Champion of Kirkwall but who would've guessed I would ever meet the Champion! Oh...how rude of me my name is Grace Loklier, and I will be helping our fellow mages to take over the Circle. Eric has already informed me on what is to transpire."

"Great." you think to yourself.

"Oh Anders it just so good to see you!" she says. "Maybe later we can catch up!"

"Thanks." he says. "But I have no time catching up with old friends,, theres new meat in the Circle and that means I have to protect Hawke."

You beam with pride at the look Grace has on here face. (me: Hahaha bitch!)

"Awww!" she whines. "Your no fun, fine I'll see you later on tonight." She leaves the room and it's you and Anders alone once more.

"Well." you say jelously. "With all the fun times you two had why not just go catch up with her now?"

Anders approaches you and pushes you up against the wall.

"Jealous are we?" he smirks.

"Maybe!" you say as you feel your heart skip a few beats. "Would it make a difference?"

"You know it would!" He says picking you up and wrapping your legs around him... (me: yes you totally did it in the Cicle...what can I say horney lovers. :D )

What has Hawke gotten into, and who is this mysterious Grace that seems so fond of Anders. What will happen at the brink of battle with the Templars. Will Hawke succede or is there more to the story than meets the eye. Next time Phase Three: Victory over Blood.


	4. continued Chapter 2

Chapter Two The Circle of Magi

Phase 3: Victory over Blood

You could feel the tension throught the crowded room as thirty something mages gathered behind you preaparing for battle. Anders basically held on to you nervously not wanting you to join the fight. He had begged you not to fight but he knew he would not win the argument seeing he knew all to well that you could manage. After all you did kill Meredith. Grace stood behind you with an angry look at the way Anders reacted around you as if there was no one else in the room. (Me: MWAHAHA! He's MINE!)  
>Suddenly, the doors opened and The First Encahnter Irving walked through the doors catiously and stopped by your feet.<p>

"This is Madness!" he exclaimed. "I understand what your trying to do, but if we fail it will be a slaughter house, even worse then the Right of Annulement."

"I gaurantee you." you say strenly. "We will not fail!" You turn around and face th others.

"What First Enchanter Irving says is correct." you face the crowd. "This is not going to be a glorious battle, war is never ending and it is never beautiful. However, today we will make our stand here and History will forever be changed. We will win, and we will show the world Mage's are humans too!"

Everyone cheers quietly not to alarm any Templars, but you can tell your speach inspired them as their faces beamed with pride.

"I guess..." Irving says slightly. "Champion, if anyone can do it, it's you."

"Glad to know you have faith in me." you say laughing slightly.

Grace approaches you and Anders.

"I'm ready when you are Anders!" she says ignoring you.

He looks at her puzzeled but turns to you, grabs your hand and leads you to a quiter section of the room.

"Listen." he says. "I know we discussed this but-"

"Anders!" you cut him off. " I know what your thinking but I am fighting! You act as though I'm some weakling that can't take care of myself!"

"I know you can take care of yourself Hawke!" he says. "But it doesn't stop me from worrying about you..."

"I know Anders." you say quietly placing your hand on his cheek.

"I love-" Anders was cut of as Eric slammed through the doors signaling that the time had come.

Silence filled the entire room as they stared at your for guidance. SO you head to the front of the group and nod your head to attack.

All hell broke loose. As mages spread throught the entire chantry heading to the main part slowly. One by one Templars bodies hit the floor dead, the remaining where shocked at the surprise attack and all stared with the look of betrayal towards Eric a fellow Templar. You hacked your way through easily making it to the main entrance of the Circle where the real battle was to begin. A young mage boy was stabbed through the heart by a Templars sword, and died right by your feet. You instantly killed him and looked around the room to find Anders. But what you saw horrified you beyond anything imaginable.

Lori...how could you?

There beyond the far corner every mage stopped and watched Lori's wrists covered with massive amounts of blood pooring out. And beneath her the ground started to rumble and shake the Walls. A large crack appeared underneath her as a Diabolical dragon like Beast emerged from the ground. You where confused, you had never seen or heard of any blood magic being able to conjure such a terrifying beast. You even felt scared. You searched around the room and saw the look on Ander's face. He knew what it was as he stared in horror.

Your eyes met as he conjured up a protective field and ran towards you with all his might.

You ended up in his protective field as he detached himself from you.

"Listen Hawke!" he said in a panicked voice. "This force field will protect you, I can't let you fight any longer!"  
>You where about to resist, until you saw the familiar look of Justice.<br>"No!" Justice and Ander's both say. "Listen Hawke, this is no ordinary Beast this is 'Intridius' an ancinet God who turned against man as they became corrupt and evil. It destroys everything in it's path. How Lori was able to conjure such a beast I have no answers, but this is beyond Blood Magic she sacrificed her life to bring this hellish wrath upon us."

"I don't care!" you say. "Let me Fight! You can't fight it by yourself!" you screamed as you could see the Beast easily killing the Mages and Templars whichever got in it's way.

"Forgive me..." Anders says as he cuts his wrist and performs blood magic on the protective shield. "I will never use this again, but it will keep you alive and that's good enough for me. Only blood magic will save you from 'Intridius'."

You where so shocked at Anders and even more confused that Justice would allow it. But it made sense that Anders was less likely to be infected by a demon seeing a 'good spirit' already inhabited his body. None the less you couldn't believe Anders for doing this as he turend around with the most painful look on his face. You screamed and screamed but no one could here you through the barrier. You watched in horror as everyone was dying and as Anders stood and faced 'Intridius'.

Phase 4: Fallen Angel

"Dammit!" you yell.

You watched as Eric watched his beloved kill everyone with the beast she had conjured. As she layed inisde the Beast's hand. You knew the feeling of betrayal that was going through his mind as he fell to his knee's.  
>And there in front of 'Intiridus' and in front of his wife. Eric took his own life...<p>

Many mage's and Templars stopped attacking one another and faced the feindish Ancient God now unleashed to the world it so despised.

Ander's began attacking the beast unsuccesully, to the Beats Anders attacks felt as someone was poking him.  
>'Intridius' became aggrivating at the annoying human who was attacking him and slammed his hand towards Anders. The tears poured down your face as you watched Ander's body slam against the wall as blood trickled down his head.<br>You noticed the berrier he conjured was weakining as it floated right above the beast and Lori's soon to be lifeless body that was sustaning "Intridius's' wrath. And an idea came to mind, as you pushed yourself through the berrier. And fell down quickly as your weapon stabbed thorugh the heart of Lori.

White Light.

You felt your self slowing submerging into to darkness as you look at Anders.

"Anders..." you say one last time.

Where you dreming, you thought to yourself as you flew over the world. You watched mankind and every horrifying thing imaginable you saw. Your wings that stratced as long as an aiplane wing felt heavy on your back, as tears fell down to the burned world.

You never felt like this before or ever had a dream so vivid it was almost like a memory to you, and for an instance you felt like a Fallen Angel.

What will happen next? What happens to Anders, and what about the strange dream you had. Find out Next Chapter I Am. 


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter Three I Am Phase One: What Am I?

You feel your eyes opening slowly as a sharp piercing pain takes full control of your entire body.

"Agh!" you scream inside. You felt the pain slowly receding as you felt the familiar warmth of Ander's hand on yours. Your eyes opened wide as you turned around to find Anders safely asleep next to you.  
>Your heart felt like singing, as tears of pure joy flooded your eyes.<p>

"Thank the Maker!" you whisper with your heart so full of happiness. "Thank the Maker your alive!"

You noticed Anders was asleep as he held on to your hand so firmly close to his face. His head layed down on your bed. You scanned the room and noticed you where still at the Circle.

"Lori!" you think to yourself. "Did I kill it?"

Anders beagan to fidgit as he opened his eyes slowly not expecting you to be awake. He had to do a double take before he practically jumped on you and rapped you firmly into his arms.

"I don't know what I would've done if I lost you" he says squeezing your sore body. "Why did you do that...  
>why?"<p>

"What do you mean Anders?" you ask trying to get some air. "I killed it and saved everyone, I saved you. I couldn't bare to loose you!"

He loosens his hold and turns his face to the wall. You noticed a pained look on his face as if he was hiding something from you. His eyes where tired as if he had stayed awake every day to be by your side.

"How long was I out of it?" you ask gently grabbing his hand.

"Three moths." he says.

"Wha-" you couldn't believe your ears. "How...how is it possible to sleep that long?"

He bacame very quiet as his hand left yours.

"It's my fault." he says with a broken voice. "Forgive me Hawke!"

"Forgive you?" you ask puzzled. "For what? For using blood magic?"

Anders stood up with a loud "DAMNIT" and punched a hole in the wall. You where taken back at his emotions and wondered what could have possibly happened. You looked at yourself and didn't notice anything strange.  
>All you saw was a massive bandage wrap all alongside your back and chest.<p>

"Oh I must've gotten stabbed." you say trying to cheer Anders up. "It doesn't hurt Anders, I'll be fine I'm alive am I not."

He turns to face you.

"That's not it..." his eyes where full of soorw and your heart began to sink. "Hawke...I don't deserve to be with you. I can't believe I let this happen to you!"

"Don't be silly Anders!" you say grabbing his hands but he gently let go.

"No you don't understand!" he says frustrated. "Damnit Hawke! You are Inrtidius!"

Your eyes widened as the words Anders yells at you takes your breathe away. The room starts to spin and you can feel yourself going under. You get yourself together and shake it off.

"What nonsense are you talking about?" you ask rubbing your forehead. "I'm still me and clearly not an ancient God."

"Your fused with Intridius, just as I am with Justice." he says quietly. "The difference is when you killed Lori, Intridius's wrath turned to you and bared it's mark upon your back. It fused itself with you to create one being. Hawke you are Intridius as far as anyone can see you are the ancient God of Wrath that even the Maker fears."

"My back...?" you basically strip your shirt off and try to stand up but your so weaak you almost fall over before Anders cathces you.

"You need to rest!" he says laying you down onto the bed. You where silent and couldn't think of anything to say as he pulled the covers over your body. You noticed how cold you really where as you clinged to the blankets for warmth. Anders kissed your forehead and layed beside your body as he clenched you close to his heart.  
>You where truly happy he was alive as you recalled that moment you saw him flung to the wall, but you couldn't remeber what happened afterwards, only that strange dream. Clearly it had to do with Intridius you thought to yourself. Your heart dropped, you feared what you had become, you feared Anders wasn't telling you everything.<br>You knew he cared but that's what scared you the most...what if Intridius takes over me?  
>Before you knew it your mind wandered far and Anders fell asleep quickly just like someone who hadn't slept for months.<br>You slowly got free from his arms as you tried to stand. It took a few try's and after a few gut wrenching pain from you back you finally managed to stand. You noticed it was morning even thought the Circle had no windows you knew it by the smell of the morning musk. You where wearing a plain white gown that you slipped over your head gently. You found your armor that was completely insinerated at the far wall next to a pair of Anders sighed as you relized you had to wear the stupid gown that made you look like a very ill person about to die. You locate the door and before you could open it...

"Where are you going!" Anders wakes up. "You shouldn't be walking!"

"Anders." you sigh. "I'll be fine I just want to talk to First Enchanter Irving."

He gets up and quickly make his way to you and grabs you and picks you up.

"What the hell are you doing?" you say in an awkward position. "I can walk Anders!"

"There's a lot of damage and it's ver dangerous for someone in your condition to be wandering aimlessly through these halls." he says as he makes his way through the door.

"Anders!" you yell angrily. "I'm not a damn baby, I can walk!"

"Shutup." he says dryly. Your eyes widen in surprise of what he had just said to you so emotionless."I let this happen to you, because of me that thing is inside you. I won't let anything harm you any longer."

You quiet down and let him carry you as you watch the massive amounts of the destruction to the Cricle. You noticed the spot where supposedly Intridius fused itself with you. The blood that fell from your body formed a strange simple on the ground burned through the rock of the floor.

"We don't know what it means." Anders says knowing what you where staring at.

You fianlly make it to Irving's office.

"Ah come in." Irving says as Anders helps you sit in a chair. "So the Circle is free from the Templars and we have started to once again rebuild the circle. But that's not why your here is it. Your here to know about Intridius."

"Yes." you say. "What is it? How is it inside me, what will happen to me?"

"Intridius was an ancient and powerful god of love an happiness. Brother to the Maker himself. However,  
>Intridius became angry at man for becoming so evil, with only a little ounce of love and kindness still dwelled on the land, Intriduis became week and more angry as time passed by. The Maker saw this and knew He could not contain his brothers wrath so he banished him from the heavens ont the earth as a plague. And the nightmare we now know that comes from every emotion of anger and vengeance is the result of this Fallen God."<br>he finishes his story. "I can't tell you what is in your future because this has never hapened before, only demons have been known to take control of bodies. However, this isn't the case here. I'm sorry I can't give you any information about what will happen to you. Thankfully it hasn't made an appearance so my suggestion is stay away from battle."

"No!" you say angrily as tears clouded your vision. "Why didn't I just die a hero out there!"

Anders face turned pure white as he stared down to the floor.

"You shouldn't say such nonsense." Irving says. "You saved these poor mages and because of your deeds other Circles have become reformed. Ten Mages contributed their powers to heal you. However, we couldn't heal the symbol etched into your skin. I'm sorry I can't be anymore help to you."

"Symbol?" you ask.

"Yes." Anders says. "I did some research and it's a strong form of a binding spell, ancient magic forgotten from the older times. A few mages have tried to remove it, however, it techincally isn't an ailment nor a scar it just simply is a part of you just like Int-..."

His voice trailed off but you knew what he was going to say. All of it was just a shock to you. You didn't feel any different other than pain on your back where you figured the marking was.

"Flemeth!" you yell practically jumping out of your chair. "If anyone can help me it's her!"

"That is very true." Irving says.

"Not until you get better." Anders says. "Then we can go."

And as he said that he nodded a goodbye to Irving and picked you up gently and carried you back to your room.  
>He layed you gently on the bed and pushed a piece of hair from your face to the side. He got up but you grabbed his arm.<p>

"Anders..." you say. "I love you don't blame yourself for what happened if it's anyones fault its mine. Lay with me tonight I want to feel you."

"I can't possibly." Your still to weak..."

And as he says that you passionatly kiss him which what seemed like ages. His lips where so warm and soft your heart literally leaped from your chest. It was a pure innocent kiss just like the first kiss.

(ADULT CONTENT BELOW: I stress sexual content! Stop reading if your a minor I do not condone any child to read below. I stress there is graphic visualization.)

He gently pulled of the white gown and threw it to the floor as he kissed you neck and slowly made his way down skipping the bandages and slowly moving not to hurt you. You knew he wanted you as much as you wanted him as he took off the top part of his mages robe. His toned and muscular body lingered on top of yours as he made his way gently taking your undergarments off carefully. You wrapped your hands around his neck as he took the last bit of remaing clothes of his. And you could now feel the intensity of the moment. With each gentle stroke of your two bodies meeting in perfect harmony sent waves and waves of raw pleasure as if it was the first time you had ever made love. He was so gentle as he moved with such careful motion. And as soon as the pleasure came to a breaking point. You let out a gasp as Anders filled you and you two became complete.  
>(Me:If you think about it, it's like a 4 some with u, Anders, Justice, n Inrtiduis hehe. :3 )<p>

When will Hawke get better, and what's the news of the other circles. Find out next Phase. Phase Two Love over Magic. 


	6. continued Chapter 3

Chapter Three Phase Two Love over Magic.

Your eyes fluttered open and you turned to notice Anders was gone. You decided to get up and surprisingly there was no sign of pain when you stood up tall. You searched the room looking at the windowless walls.

"Where is he?" You asked to yourself. Until you realized a letter on the desk to your right. You walked over and picked up the fragile letter.  
>You could tell it was written by Ander's as the scribble on the paper was difficult to read.<p>

'Hawke, my love.  
>The Circle's have started to rebel. And it is my duty to help straighten things out. Forgive me for not waking you but you seemed so peaceful.<br>Don't worry about Lord Fluffykins he is with me. ("Like I would worry"  
>you thought to yourself with a smile.) I am sorry Hawke but do not come looking for me right now. Please stay where you are safe and I will return to you as soon as I can.<br>With all my Love,  
>Anders.'<p>

You stared at the letter in disbelief. Was he serious? He abandoned you in this accursed Circle? With Intridius still apparently the major issue to deal with? You crumbled the paper that was clenched in your fist.

"Damnit!" you yelled loudly that the walls seemed to almost shake.

Someone must have heard you screaming cause a small elf boy walked in your room.

'Are you alright miss?" he asked.

You glared at him. He was skinny and almost hunching over like most elves carried themselves about. He had black hair that was spiked up. He had the most unusual color eyes that where pure white that could pierce anyones soul. He looked only to be a few years younger then you but you could never tell with elves.

"Who are you?" You asked dryly.

"My name is Marius."he said. "I was asked by Master Irving to check on your health. And if you needed anything-?"

You inturupt.

"Actually there is something I need." you stare at him. "Where is Irving?"

"Oh." he says sadly. "Master Irving isn't at the circle at the moment his second is helping keep the Circle stable."

'And where can I find this second person?" you ask.

"I can take you to him but you should rest your still really weak." he says shyly.

You glare at him and he understands immediatly.

"Alright I will take you to him." He says holding the door open for you.

* Meanwhile Anders is at a Grey Wardens private meeting *

"Alistair you have to reconsider!" Ander's yelled at the King of Ferelden.

"I'm sorry Anders." He says firmly. "But there is no way I can ask her to do this. Shes already killed the Archdemon, she's retired."

Anders stairs at all the men and few women in the room. All Grey Wardens discussing what the future of Ferelden holds.

"We are at the brink of War!" Anders says staring at all the faces in the room. "Here lies two great women of our times. One a Grey Warden who I have met personally that saved our world. And another hero who has set the world at a course of our history. A Time when everyone is free. No mage,  
>nor elf, or any being made by the Maker can live in peace. Yet, we still hold back two innfluential people that can help straighten everything out!"<p>

There where a few nods of agreement and a few murmurs spreading across the room.

"Ander's." The room suddenlly went silent as a young beautiful lady walked in. Her presence was a shock to everyone even Alistair.

"What are you doing here my Queen?" Alistair asked.

* Back to the Hero of Kirkwall.*

As you followed Marius throught the circular passage ways he stopped at the door in front of him. He looks at you and nods.

You bust the doors open ferociously and enter the room. There where a few mage's staring at you unsure if they should be afraid.

"I'm looking for First Enchanter Irving's second?" You say searching the room until you spot a man in dark robes approaching you. He had long blonde hair that fell to his shoulders and dark eyes.

"That is me, Hawke." He says with a smile as he approaches you and shakes your hand. " I take it you recieved Ander's letter?"

"In fact I did." you say. "And if you don't mind where is he so I can kill him?"

Irving's second laughs out loud.

"Oh my dear lady." he says. "I haven't introduced myself, my name is Osauiris. I am Irving's second. I am in charge of-"

"I don't mean to be rude." you interrupt. "But I could care less who you are I would just like it if you told me where my husband is?"

Osauiris stared at you almost in a frightening way that sent chills up your spine.

"I'm sorry madame." He says almost holding back his anger. "As I said, Anders is beyond your reach now. But I do hate to have you suffer this way but at the moment there are bigger issues I have to deal with other than searching for your husband. So if you don't mind I must get back to work."

And with that you found yourself outside the door that was now closed.

"Osauiris!" you yell banging on the door but it was locked.

*Back to Anders.*

"You!" Anders says with a smile. "I'm so glad you could come!"

Alistair stands up and walks towards her as some people bow.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Anders has a good point Alistair. why should I not listen to what he has to say?"

"Because you are the Queen of Ferelden not only that you are my wife!" he says. "We have discussed you would have nothing to do with this anymore!"

Then why are you here?" Sh asks him with no answer. She walks up to Anders and gives him a big hug. "It's been ages Anders!"

"It has I'm so pleased to see you again!" He says happily.

"So where is the lucky lady?" she asks looking around at the room.

"Oh," Anders says with his head down. "She couldn't make it she is still a bit ill."

She looks back at him.

"Adners!" she says angrily. "Your no better then Alistair trying to hid these things from me luckily he always gives in and tells me. But she has a part in this as well!"

"I couldn't let her." Anders says. "Not yet."

"Well lucky you." she laughs. " I sent and old friend of mine to go see her."

Anders looks at her in shock.

"Who?" he asks.

"Oh," she says with a smirk. "Just a bit of a drunk."

"Oh Maker!" Anders says. "Not him!"

Thats it for now people sorry it's been awhile since I wrote but I hope you have enjoyed. Still Chapter 3 Phase Three: A Plot to Kill. 


End file.
